Marco's First Birthday With Oyaji
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Just a short last minute drabble about what the title says. (AU)


Marco's First Birthday With Oyaji

LuffyGirl here. I'm back with a short-literally-last-minute drabble. I ditched everything I had to do today just to think of something and I work very early tomorrow and it's late so yay :'D

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and I enjoyed writing it despite it being rushed and somewhat unedited.

 **Summary:** Just a short last minute drabble about what the title says. (AU)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

"Happy birthday, Marco." Whitebeard said as soon his son woke up and looked around tiredly.

Today was October 5th which meant today was a special day for them both. It was Marco's third birthday but it's also the first official birthday that Whitebeard was celebrating with him.

Other than getting his son a cake, (for Marco to mostly make a mess with than eat) Whitebeard didn't really know what to do. However, he did have a cute outfit for Marco to wear and was eager to put it on him.

XXX

It took a little longer than Whitebeard would've liked but after giving Marco a morning bath, chasing said child around the small apartment when he somehow escaped out from the towel, Whitebeard managed to catch Marco and put on a cute little tuxedo (which thankfully wasn't too tight. Whitebeard worried about that) and began taking pictures.

He knew dressing a boy up in a tuxedo on their birthday was 'cliché' but it was the best he could do and he knew Marco would look adorable. Luckily, Marco didn't seem to fuss over the fancy suit and now discovered the bowtie.

"Do you like the tie, Marco?" Whitebeard asked not expecting an answer.

Marco then managed to lift the tie and began chewing on it. Instead of moving it first, Whitebeard smiled and took yet another picture.

XXX

Whitebeard changed Marco into more comfortable clothes and they both went for a short walk to the park. He hoped Marco would be in the mood to play today.

"Birds!" Marco said pointing to them.

"Yes, Marco, birds. They sure are small aren't they?"

"Can I have one?"

"Not those."

"Why?"

"Those are wild birds."

"Why?"

Whitebeard had to admit, it was sometimes hard to answer certain questions whenever Marco asked something. Which was mostly asked in 'Why?' form. However, Whitebeard decided to get Marco a pet bird when he was a few years older.

"Birds!"

Whitebeard looked at Marco only to realize he was gone (how Marco did that greatly concerned him) and he looked around in panic before seeing Marco running towards a small flock of geese.

Whitebeard hasn't had to run so fast in a while but he did and quickly grabbed Marco just in time (who began whining) before the bird began squawking at them which Marco now laughed at but Whitebeard silently cursed at the bird and let them be.

Looks like a pet bird will have to wait until Marco knows the difference between wild animals and pet animals.

XXX

After a few hours at the park, Whitebeard decided to get Marco a small ice cream. A _very small_ ice cream since he'll be eating a small cake later on as well. Whitebeard didn't want Marco to get a stomach ache and/or hyper.

While ice cream was something new for Marco there was something else that Whitebeard now discovered. First, Marco wasn't expecting the cold sensation so Whitebeard laughed a little when Marco made a face and seemed to shiver a bit. Second, after Marco refused to eat more ice cream, Whitebeard decided to let him try chocolate.

Which Marco liked.

He didn't eat the whole thing (a small was considered 'huge' for a child his age) but Whitebeard could tell he liked it more than the vanilla.

"Did you like the chocolate ice cream, Marco?" Whitebeard asked as he took a picture and then began cleaning Marco's hands and face with some napkins which Marco tried to eat.

XXX

After a nap at home, Whitebeard and Marco played with some new toys together and then said father got out a small cake, put a candle in the shape of the number three on it and… Well, he wasn't sure if he should light up the candle or not. He was then interrupted by Marco's whining (who was actually clinging onto his leg the whole time) and looked down realizing Marco still wanted to play.

Whitebeard picked up Marco and began tickling said child who laughed. He then placed Marco on a small chair and put out the cake in front of him.

All Marco did was look at it.

At first, Whitebeard thought he wouldn't do anything but then Marco reached out for the candle and touched it.

Then he took it out and almost bit it but Whitebeard took it away before he could earning a whine from the child.

"You can't eat the candle."

"Why?"

"It's not food. But you can eat the cake."

"Cake?"

"That's right. Cake. Happy birthday, my son." Whitebeard said smiling.

"Birthday?"

"That's right, Marco. It's your birthday today. You're three now."

"Tree?"

"Three."

"Tree!" Marco smiled.

Whitebeard laughed and then ruffled Marco's hair. "Enjoy the cake, son."

Marco looked at the small cake again and then decided to splat his hands into said cake causing it to get on him and Whitebeard who proceeded to take pictures.

"Yum~!" Marco said when he finally ate some.

XXX

After another bath, Whitebeard and Marco played with the new toys some more before Marco finally grew tired and began falling asleep.

"Are you tired, Marco?"

Said child nodded and held out his arms wanting to be picked up which Whitebeard did and took Marco to his own small bed which was right next to Whitebeard's until Marco was a little older enough to sleep in his own room.

Whitebeard gently laid Marco on the bed and carefully placed the blanket on him.

"Thank you, daddy."

Whitebeard stopped and looked at Marco who was now asleep. Whitebeard smiled and then became teary-eyed.

Eight months later, Whitebeard can finally call himself a real father.

"You're welcome, Marco. My son."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this and sorry for typos and all that jazz :'D

(Sheila, if you have questions you're free to know certain things about this drabble)

Review, please! ^-^


End file.
